


The Powerful and Wanted

by Jessica4Life (jjthelover4all)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Huntik Sercet and Sekeers, M/M, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjthelover4all/pseuds/Jessica4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is in 6th Year, in his fifth year became a Unspeakable. And he works for Huntik Fondation. He also has a new family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Possessio A Domino (New Family)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing

Harry was sitting on his bed at 4 Privet Drive think about having a family. He heard uncle Vernon yell "BOY GET DOWN HERE". Harry walks down stairs, he sees Dante Vale and a bodyguard with two different crest on but can't tell what they were. Dante looks at Harry and says "Go pack Harry you are leaving here". Harry ran upstairs and grab everything he at least needed for school. Dante tells Harry to grab his arm and he feels a pull at his navel. Hey appeared in front of a castle he has never seen before. Dante says "Welcome to Buckingham Palace." Harry ask "Why are we here Da?" He has known since his 6th year that he was Dante godson, after he became an unspeakable. 

********************************FLASHBACK*************************** 

"Hi Junior Agent Luminatione", Harry looks behind him and see the first person he thought would be an enemy to the D.O.M. "Vale why are you here, you're a Muggle?" asked Harry. Dante looks at Harry and says," Harry I been the one helping you when against the Death Eaters when around. But otherwise, I'm also as your Uncle, and I'm here also as your supervisor for now." "Is this a joke?" Harry ask. "I will explain later Harry you need to get back to Hogwarts now." says concerned, "I will message you as Mr. Death when we have something for you." 

*********************************END FLASHBACK********************** 

Dante looks at Harry and tells him, "We're here to meet your family. I found out that your mother was kidnap." Harry yells, "WHAT?" "Harry your mother sent me a letter before she died saying who she was but it was time delayed if anything happened to Sirius Black, or Alice Longbottom. We need to hurry your grandmother is waiting to meet you." Dante says. Harry looks at him and asked "Grandmother?" They walked in a room like the great hall at Hogwarts. He saw the Queen and bowed to her. "Grandson please get up you don't need to bow to any of us here and if I'm correct you have more power than in one in this room." "How am I your grandson, your majesty?" "Harry no need to call me that, please call me grandma, and your my grandson because your mother was my youngest child." Said the Queen. "We have goblins here for you to take your titles." 

"William please call in Griphook", asked Dante. "I will Mr. Vale", Prince William said. A goblin walked towards Harry. He said, "Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Griphook, I'm here for you to take on you titles and inheritance. You just need to prick your finger with this dagger and let it drop on to this paper." Harry did as told, and one the paper it showed: 

 **Name:**  Prince Harridan James Evans-Flamel-Potter-Black-Hogwarts-Windsor-Pendragon, Heir presumptive to Vale, High Justiciar, High Chancellor and Regent of Pendragon Empire, And High Constable of Britain 

 **Heads of Houses:**  

      Head of the Magical Royal House of Windsor (2 Seats on the ICW) 

      Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans (2 Seats on the Wizengamot) 

      Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hogwarts (8 Seats on the Wizengamot and 2 on the ICW) 

 _Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor_  

 _Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_  

 _Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff_  

 _Head of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_  

      Head of Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (2 Seats on the Wizengamot) (by adoption) 

      Head of the Most Ancient, Most Loyal and Most Noble House of Nostradamus 

 **Heir or Heir presumptive to:**  

            Heir presumptive/Proxy to the Most Noble and Most Loyal House of Vale (2 Seats on the Wizengamot and one on ICW Held by Heir) 

 **Regent/Member of:**  

            Regent of The Royal House Of Pendragon 

            Member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Flamel 

 **Titles:**  

             Duke of Ross, Marquis of Ormond, Marquis of Hogsmeade (Titles from [Gryffindor & Ravenclaw] from Father) 

             Marquis of Huntly (from Black) 

             Duke of Kintyre and Lorne, Marquis of Wigton, Earl of Carrick, Lord of Annandale (Title from Slytherin & Hufflepuff [from Mother] ) 

             Baron of Godric's Hollow (Title as heir to Vale) [in England] 

             Marchese of New Gill (Title as heir to Vale) [in Italy] 

 **Property :**  

 _In Scotland:_  

Hufflepuff Retreat 

Hufflepuff Castle 

Evans Tower 

Black Castle 

Slytherin Castle 

Hogwarts Castle 

Spero Castle (Windsor) 

Aboyne Castle (Black) 

Vale Apartment (as Vale Heir) [in Hogsmeade] 

 ** _In England:_**  

Gryffindor Castle 

Potter Manor [Was Gryffindor Manor] (Godric's Hollow) 

Ravenclaw Castle 

Ravenclaw Manor 

Huntly Castle (Black) 

Hogwarts Manor (Seat of the Board of Governors) 

Vale Tower (as Vale Heir) 

 ** _In Italy:_**  

Evans Manor 

Ravenclaw Tower 

 **Organizations:**  

Huntik Foundation: 

51% of Controlling Power 

 10% from Evans 

10% from Vale (left to heir to control) 

20% from Windsor Family (Gift from Pendragon family) 

11% from Founders 

3% from Gryffindor 

2% from Slytherin 

2% from Ravenclaw 

2% from Hufflepuff 

 **Order of Merlin (Mission is to stop Dark Lords)**  

 _Head of Order_  

 **Business:**  

 _Daily Prophet_  

100% ownership Bought by Charles Potter 

 _Obscures Books_  

55% ownership Bought by Orion Black 

 _Whizz Hard Books_  

75% ownership Bought by Lily Potter 

 _Quality Quidditch Supplies_  

100% ownership Bought by James Potter 

Harry asked, "Da, why am I heir to your family?" "Harry, I didn't get a chance to tell you but Sophia killed Lok when I was healing you at the manor, at the end of the school year." Dante replied to Harry. "But why me Da, why not any other Lok's friends, and why did Sophia kill Lok?" Harry asked. Dante tells him, "Harry I was supposed to protect you and I never did, and I don't trust his old friends. Sophia killed him because he thought that you died by our hands" "Ok Da" Harry replied, slightly crying. 

"Grandma, why does it say I'm High Constable of Britain?" Harry asked. "Harry it's because the Potters always have been the High Constables of Britain, no one in Parliament can change the law, it was made by the first Parliament under the rule of the Pendragons and they made a law that states that a council member family as long as blood line is alive the family keeps the power." Answers the Queen " Why do you guys talk about the Pendragons as if they are alive, and why does it say I'm High Justiciar, High Chancellor of Pendragon Emperor, as well as the Regent?" asks Harry 

"Harry the Pendragons are the ruling family of the muggle and magical world. And a Magical Windsor can only hold the position of High Justiciar & High Chancellor of Pendragon Emperor. The Windsor family made a promise to King Author that we would keep the world at peace. We try but our power has been taken from us in the United Kingdom. But that's why we have the two positions on the council of the Pendragon Empire. As High Justiciar you're in charge of the judicial system of the Empire. As High Chancellor you're in charge of domestic and foreign affairs in the Empire. Regent is the one that runs the Empire while the Emperor's away, sick or too young. In your case the Emperor is only 5 and as you're of age you're the Regent. I don't know how you related to the Pendragons though." Said his Grandmother. 

"It's been a long day can I go rest somewhere?" asked Harry. 

"Harry your room is accessible by a portrait of Arthur Pendragon in the west wing." Says his Grandmother. Harry asks a butler, that looked a little like Sophia but he had long wavy red hair, "Sir what way is the west wing?" The butler said, "Go up the main staircase and go down the main hallway and turn left." He finds the painting of King Arthur. "Are you Prince Harry by any chance?" King Arthur asks Harry. Harry answers, "Yes I'm" "Welcome Prince, you can set the password tomorrow morning go get some rest." Says Arthur. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Unspeakables

Harry looks at the letter that he got from Head Unspeakable Croaker.

**_Supervisor Luminatione,_ **

**_Mr. Death has informed me who your family is and titles you hold. We would like you to use the titles you have to help us when against you-know-who. I give you permission to tell you family who and what you do for us. If you need give Mr. Death the code word that is “Bacon”_ **

**_-Croaker_ **

Harry looks around and realized that he had a big bedroom now but he really didn’t care. He left the room and went to find his grandmother and the other. When he left Dante was standing by the door, he looks at him and tell Dante “it’s time”. Dante walks with Harry to find the dining room where his grandmother and family where. He looks at his grandmother and says “I need to have a family meeting with all of you. Can we go to the library or somewhere comfortable?”

The queen looks at harry and says “Let’s go the sitting room next room over.” After the sit down it the sitting room, Prince Charles asks harry, “What this about?” Harry looks at Dante and looks back and says, “The people that Mr. Vale and I work for wants use to tell you who they are and what we do.” The Queen looks at Harry and asks “what would that?” Harry looks at and her and says “We are called Unspeakables, the people in the Department of Mysteries, are spies, assassins, politics and much more.” “WHAT?” screams Duchess Camilla? Harry looks at her and says “please let me tell you what I do at least”, she nods her head saying ok.  “I myself is a mutt, I mainly a spy, assassin, now I’m also now a politic as of this morning. I have been Mr. Vales boss for about 5 months now” harry says. He looks at Dante and says, “Bacon”, then he walks out of the room. He walks into the garden and starts crying and falls asleep.

**_ Meanwhile in Sitting room: _ **

“Mr. Vale what does he mean by now his a politic as of this morning?” asks the Queen. “Your Majesty the Department head wants Harry to use his power for the use of the department. But, Harry won’t let that happen, as of yesterday harry is going to the ICW to have our boss removed from power.” Said Dante. “Dante I thought you work for the minister of magic?” asks the Queen. “You see your Majesty, the DOM reports only to the ICW.” Says Dante. “So your boss only reports to them, so you need to them to remove him.” Says the queen “Yes but there is something you don’t know.” He says to her. “The ICW will have to put next senior supervisor in charge and if I’m correct that would be harry.”


End file.
